WISHES (WISH TIME ACTIVE)
by TheTrueMasterofTempest
Summary: Misaka Mikoto, winner of the "Toaru Sakuhin no Convention" is being watched. But not just by anyone, a GuaRdIaN. This man watching from somewhere is impressed and decides to have a little fun. Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index and all credit goes to its creator. Especially since it's a story like this.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"This is rather interesting. 1st place huh?"

A figure floating in black surrounded by nothing but countless screens spoke in a deep mature voice. But of all the screens surrounding him, he was particularly focused on one. The screen directly in front of him showed a picture of a chestnut color haired girl about the age of 14 or 15. She looked happy. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and wore a little flower barrette to compliment her look. She looked nervous but happy at the same time.

"I can't see why this girl is so incredibly popular, but I'm not a man to moan." The figure, blackened out, sat in a position as if he was lying on an invisible floating hammock. "Though, the amount of attention she attracts for a normal girl fascinates me." A smile appeared on the figure's face. He sat up and leaned toward the screen.

"**I hope no one minds if I play with her for a while."**

* * *

_**!WISH TIME!**_

"**Ok. Let me explain. **_**!WISH TIME!**_ Is the time at the end of certain 'points' when YOU, the factor, can suggest any wish you want me to grant for this little girl. The suggested wish can be as daring, evil, action, romantic, depressing, or anything else as you want."

"_Though, I'm asking you mortals _

_Because I'm an immortal thought entity and have no imagination whatsoever"_

"Though even though I'm 'All-Powerful' the ways I can use my powers

Are limited so I have to place some basic regulations first."

I'll ONLY accept wishes whenever I call a _**!WISH TIME!**_. Some granted wishes may be longer than others so _**!WISH TIME!**_ May not come as soon.

I only accept 1 wish per _**!WISH TIME!**_. It will be displayed whenever it is active.

"Don't worry, I'll look through the wishes and choose. I'm not as lazy to choose the first one I see."

"And who knows. Maybe you'll unexpectedly show up in your own wish and not realize it.

Don't expect anything though"

"YAWN!"

"Anyway, I'm tired so leave your suggestions over he-"

"Wait, where can I find them?"

"Huh? What's that square rectangle thing down there? HUH! A REVIEW BAR!?"

"Wait…

**THIS IS A FICTION!?"**

* * *

On a normal note, sorry it's so short.

**(WISH TIME ACTIVE)**


	2. Author Update

_**Author Update:**_

**Ok, so it goes like this.**

**WISHES, this story that I've written for absolutely no reason, has gained a bit of popularity lately.**

**Sadly for me, this was just supposed to be a random idea I might have never finished.**

**But LUCKILY, for you guys and girls, I'll update this, so this is how it'll go…**

* * *

1\. If I have not previously stated this before I will state it now. There will be a specific method I will use to select each potential 'wish' (situation) Misaka Mikoto will be thrown into.

2\. Each 'Wish' I will choose will be divided into parts. Each part can consist of as many chapters as possible it will take for me to reach a decent conclusion for said wish. If a part is too short or too long, I don't care.

3\. I will only take 'Wish' recommendations from the chapters which have the (WISH TIME ACTIVE) title embedded on them. Any other chapter and I will NOT accept the wish.

4\. I will not REDO the same wish. For example, if one person asks for a 'Mikoto x Accelerator' part, I won't make another if another person asks again.

5\. Each request wished for will be voted on by you guys at my profile page via poll. I'll update to tell when the polls are closed just in case you feel like you missed your chance to wish.

6\. This is NOT just a 'T' rated story. That's only for a basis right now. If you want to get a little "Dirty" go ahead and ask for it. But please be descriptive of what you want. (I don't do NTR)

7\. I don't know when I'll update each chapter so just keep on checking in.

8\. Be creative.

* * *

**Now, I'm sorry if you think these feel a bit harsh, but I'm planning many surprises for the future so I have to be straight forward.**

**That's all.**

**`This is Tempest, signing out!**

**-Laters**


End file.
